


The Perfect Gift

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Jisoo wants to give Seokmin the perfect gift.





	

Jisoo was in the living room asking Soonyoung on what he should get Seokmin.

“A new game would be nice.” Soonyoung said as he fiddled with the controller.

“That only benefits you. Not Seokmin. Seokmin doesn’t even like games.” Jisoo said as he buried his face on the throw pillow.

“Buy him the new album of his favorite band hyung.” Jihoon said as he sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn in his arms. He threw a bit of popcorn towards Soonyoung, “Hey loser pass me the other controller.”

“You could just bake him cupcakes like you do every year and you give us the extras hyung.” Seungkwan said as he grabbed a book from the coffee table.

“Where are you going?” Jihoon asked from his seat. He was pushing Soonyoung’s hands away from his popcorn.

“I’m meeting up with Hansol.” Seungkwan yelled from the front door hallway.

“Make your own!” Jihoon hissed at Soonyoung. “Why should I make my own when we could share?” Soonyoung retorted with a puppy face to which Jihoon answered with a popcorn to Soonyoung’s face.

“But I already did that. He likes a lot of bands.” Jisoo pouted and lets himself be wallowed in more misery. His friends are not helping him one bit. “Guys stop! You’re not helping!”

Jihoon and Soonyoung were in an all out popcorn war.

“Stop and clean up this mess before Mingyu comes home.” Wonwoo came into the living room with a sandwich in his hand.

“You could buy him a book.” Wonwoo said as he handed Jisoo a sandwich.

“He doesn’t like to read.” Jisoo said his cheeks stuffed.

“Well, you’re his boyfriend you know what he likes and he doesn’t like. Besides he’s too head over heels over you. Everything you do, say or give him is perfect. He loves you that much.” Wonwoo said as he breaks up Jihoon and Soonyoung who were glaring at each other.

Jisoo sighed. He grabbed his coat and went outside in search for the perfect gift.

They were having a dinner at a cute coffee shop in town. 

“I got you these.” Jisoo said as he handed Seokmin a paper bag and a box. He ended up buying and doing everything his friends suggested. He bought him a game they could play together. He bought the latest album of the band both of them liked. He got him a book after Wonwoo sent him a long list of book titles. He was able to bake two batches of chocolate cupcakes.

“You know you didn’t have to.” Seokmin said as he placed the gifts aside. “...but thank you anyway.”

“I have more.” Jisoo said as he grabbed another paper bag and placed a lavender sweater on the table. “I got us matching ones”, he added as he took the pink sweater from his backpack.

“I thought you hated couple stuff.” Seokmin said as he wore the sweater.

“I like it when it’s you.” Jisoo said as he took out two mini-bears from the paperbag. They were wearing the same sweaters as they do.

“You really worked hard on this. I’m actually speechless.” Seokmin said as he stood up from his seat and hugged Jisoo tight.

“I have one more.” Jisoo said as he tried to break free from Seokmin’s hug. 

“You’re giving Doraemon a run for his money.” Seokmin said as he kissed Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo stood up from his seat and grabbed his guitar hidden behind the plant Seokmin had failed to notice.

Seokmin can sing well. But he loves hearing Jisoo sing with his guitar. He loves everything about Jisoo in general. 

“You being here with me is already the perfect gift for me.” Seokmin whispered and hugged Jisoo tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
